


Fanfic Maker- Aang the Goth

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Funny, M/M, Vampires, lame humor, past rape mentioned, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtesy of an online fanfic generator. Aang learns that he is a goth half-vampire and goes to discover himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Maker- Aang the Goth

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly the way the generator made it, typos and all.

Once apon a time...

Aang-san woke up one day and discovered that he was goth. his parents had come to him and told him that he was really adopted and was in fact the decadent of the fallen angel!

 

So now knowing that Aang-san was the relative of the great duke of the night, Aang-san saw that he had to change everything about him because he was not really what he thought he was.

 

But luck would have it that Aang-san's best friends Katara-san and Zuko-san had heard the news of Aang-san's parents and that they had arranged to accompany Aang-san on his journey to find himself. First stop....the shopping centre!

 

At the shoppingcenter Aang-san went to all the cool black clothes stores. Now that he was really a half vampire, or as his parents told him, a dhampire (a/n: really, that's what they're called!), his parents had given him a credit card with ulminited funds to become his true self!

 

But Aang-san was really actually very drepssed. It was really hard to suddenly discoger that your parents had lied to you all those yaers and it wasn't made it any better by Aang-san suddenly remembering a horrible thuing of his past. Aang-san was sexkually abused! And now Aang-san also remembered by who but he didn't dare to tell Katara-san and Zuko-san because he was afraid that thye would discover what had happened to Aang-san and why Aang-san was depressed!

 

 

 

So while they were picking out black and red clothes and nail polish, Aang-san tried to fight his tears by listening to Evanessence. Because for the first time in Aang-san's life, he had the feeling someone understood his pain. So Aang-san listened to the songs in one ear while using his other ear to follow Zuko-san's story.

 

But it was so difficult because Aang-san.... really loved Zuko-san!

 

Aang-san knew these were wrong feelings to have because... younknow, it's Zuko-san and their love would make life very difficult because Aang-san also remembered a prophecy that someone had told him in the past (before he was rapped) and that said that if Aang-san would ever fall in love with Zuko-san, that then Azula-san would find them and kill them!

 

And as Aang-san was putting on some new blood red ankle spikes that went well with the dark black studded dog collar that Katara-san had recommended, Aang-san suddenly saw a glint in the distance and he knew instantly what it was: it was the diamond  ring of Azula-san! She had come to haunt Aang-san and destroy Zuko-san!

 

"You know, I think Azula-sans uncle would be better straighter dont you think?"  said Zuko-san.

"Dunno, you see he is smarter than some g-strings." replied Aang-san.

"True."

"What ARE you talking about?" said Aang-san.

And they all laughed.

 

 

 

 Our heroes arrived at Azula-san. She just stood there.

 Its time you saw my true form, mortals.

 "Mortals?" said Zuko-san

 "What does she mean?"

 "Maha. Fools...behold..."

 With that she ripped her mask off!

 

 Her horns sprung up,  she was actually Satan all along!

 

 "I love you" said Aang-san;

 "What?" said Satan, supprised

 "I love you" said Zuko-san.

 "I love too" said Aang-san.

 "I love as well!" said Azula-san.

 "What? Noo...ARRRGGG" screamed Satan

 Satan ::  exploded in a shower of hearts!

  "Not even Satan can defeat the power of Love"

 

"Our work here is done"

With that, they all went home, safe in the knowledge that Satan was gone and GOD was protecting them all along.

 

The End


End file.
